A New Divide
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma Swan is a sailor, and Regina Mills is a Marine. They meet at a military ball and come to appreciate their differences. Rated M for later chapters. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1: Extensive Psych Testing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is my first crack at a modern military fic, so it's probably going to be horrible and terribly inaccurate. Hopefully, though, it'll at least be entertaining and possibly worth the read. I guess you guys will have to judge for yourselves. Go easy on me!**

* * *

"Extensive psychological testing? What does that mean?" the young Recruit asked softly, looking at her recruitment officer.

"It's nothing to worry about, Swan. It's just to make sure that when you get down there, you're not gonna crack and go crazy."

The girl bit her lip and looked around the room. The walls of the office were covered with photographs of the officer's family and other young Recruits. Something about the sound of 'extensive psychological testing' was unsettling.

"Swan?" the man's voice rung in her ears.

She was startled, so her head immediately snapped forward to face him.

"My apologies, Sir."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir. Perfectly fine." After a pause, she continued with nervousness in her voice, "When does it start?"

The officer looked her over, suspicious, and said slowly, "You begin your testing two days from now here in the recruitment building."

"And if I don't pass?"

"Why wouldn't you pass?" the man asked accusingly, staring into her eyes with his cold, serious blue ones.

"No reason, Sir. Just curiosity."

"Well, then, to answer your question... I suppose it depends on how you respond to the examination. Depending on the degree of your impairment, they may simply direct you to another branch, or - in extreme cases - give you an honorable discharge due to mental illness. But you don't have to worry about that, do you, Swan?"

"No, Sir," she answered, swallowing her nerves. "Will you be the one giving the test?"

"No. Doctor Johnson will be administering the examination and interpreting the results."

"What kinds of questions will they be asking me?" Emma asked nervously, her forehead beginning to sweat.

"Swan," he snapped, "is there something I need to worry about?"

"No, Sir."

"Then you're dismissed."

Standing on shaky legs, the girl saluted her officer, staring directly through him at the wall behind his body.

* * *

Standing once more on shaky legs as the doctor entered the lobby, Emma waited for the results of the exam.

"Don't look so worried, Miss Swan. I'm happy to say that you're perfectly healthy and fit for duty. Nothing to worry about."

Of course, she breathed a sigh of relief, but inside, she was thinking, 'There's something seriously wrong with their testing if they think I'm psychologically healthy.' But she was grateful for the lucky break, knowing all too well that had her severe anxiety been uncovered, they never would have allowed her to man a submarine vessel. They were right, though. Long periods of time underwater would put a serious strain on the healthiest members of the enlisted. The girl just hoped that she would be able to cope well enough to live her dream of serving at sea without being discharged for a mental breakdown.

* * *

Boarding the submarine for the first time, the Seaman Recruit surprisingly felt no rush of nervousness or fear. In fact, the emotion bubbling inside her was a pure wave of excitement. Never had she wanted anything more, and achieving her dream at last filled her with a rush of pride. This she quickly pushed from her mind, believing that it was simply luck that brought her there, rather than her own accomplishments.

For most of the crew, the next month went by slowly, dragging on as they struggled to find things to do on board and cope within the confines of the tightly packed ship. For Emma, though, the thrill of adventure filled her each morning when she woke and stayed with her well past the moment her eyes closed each night. Spending each day learning as much as possible about the vessel and its mechanics, she longed to know all there was to know about the ship. Though she spent most of her time engrossed in the gigantic machine's workings, she occasionally took the time to write in her journal, which was mostly filled with what she'd learned that day anyway.

"Do you ever get your head out of those books, Swan, or do anything other than obsess about this giant hunk of junk?" another Recruit called to her as she lay in her bunk one night.

"Nope," she said shortly, refusing to look up and meet his eyes or give into his teasing.

"Were you this much of a dork in school, too? I bet you got your ass beat on a regular basis."

A few other sailors laughed at this, but Emma still refrained from giving the young man the pleasure of a response. Instead, she slipped the book under her pillow and rolled over to face the wall. She shut her eyes, blocking out some of the light, but her mind, flooded with rapid streams of thought, kept her awake for a long while. When she finally fell asleep, she had dreams about her home for the first time. This was unusual for her, since she had never really felt like part of her own family to begin with. In fact, that was part of the reason she'd decided to leave. Not only was she passionate about the Navy and the submarines she would one day live aboard, but she felt lost, even in the presence of her caring family.

By the morning, these thoughts were gone, and she was once again engrossed in her life aboard the ship.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

When the submarine was finally docked and the sailors stepped back on land, Emma still had not had another dream about her family. Not knowing this, her family was the first to greet her when she stepped off the ship.

"Emma!" her mother cried, throwing her arms around the girl.

"Well, well, well. Look at you!" her father said with a smile. "Why, don't you look gorgeous in that uniform."

Emma blushed and turned away, always having thought she looked relatively stupid in the outfit, but her father seemed sincere as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We missed you!" her mother said quickly, kissing the girl's cheeks repeatedly.

"Mom!" Emma finally snapped. "Can you not? Not here."

Laughing, her father took the girl's arm and led her to the family's car, holding the door open for her when they reached it.

"Go on, Princess. Your chariot awaits."

"David," the girl groaned, rolling her eyes.

Only when they reached the family's driveway did she remove her garrison cap and jacket, finally at ease as she sat down on the couch, for the first time in months.

"God, it's good to sit on something soft," the sailor commented, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Why don't you come get something to eat, Emma? We've got dinner all ready for you. We just need to heat it up. I made your favorite! Turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, and green beans!"

"Mom, I fucking hate green beans."

"Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"She's a sailor now, honey," Emma's father pointed out. "Of course she's come home with a sailor's mouth."

Winking at the girl, he sat down at the table and took a sip of a glass of water.

"Well!" he finally said. "Tell us all about it!"

"There's not much to say," Emma said hesitantly. "I learned a lot about submarines, obviously."

"And how was it?" her father pressed.

"The other sailors weren't quite so... academic. But I enjoyed myself, and I feel like I'm definitely prepared for a promotion now."

"Climbing the ranks, huh? That's my girl!"

"Not yet," she said sharply. "Hopefully soon, though."

"Wait," her mother said suddenly, spinning around away from the food she was heating up on the stove. "You mean you're going to re-enlist?"

"Well..." Emma started carefully. "I don't know yet. I guess we'll have to see how the rest of the year goes and whether they promote me or not."

"Emma!" the woman cried, slamming a spatula down on the stovetop. "Please tell me you're not serious!"

"Why, honey?" the girl's father jumped in. "What's so wrong with her wanting to pursue her dreams? She's wanted this since she was a little girl. Why don't you want to support her in this?"

"No," the woman said sternly. "You're not going to re-enlist, Emma. It's time to come home. Your family needs you. And what about Neal?"

"Neal?" Emma asked dumbly, staring at her mother.

"Yes, Emma! Neal! Your boyfriend of three years? Don't you think he's missed you?"

The girl finally laughed.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure he's been chasing tail the whole time. He could have showed up today, and he didn't."

"Um... Emma... See..." her father started. "The thing about that is-"

The knock at the door interrupted them, and the girl's mother answered it quickly, with great enthusiasm.

"Neal, honey! It's so good to see you!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around the young man in an exaggerated way.

But his eyes were locked on Emma, who was avoiding his gaze and attempting to pretend to be talking to her father, who was clearly not part of any conversation she was having. David was looking at her boyfriend, too.

"Hey," the young man said shyly, as soon as the girl's mother had released him from the embrace. "I...Um...It's good to see you."

Emma stared blankly without words, then finally said half-heartedly, "Yeah. You too."

Realizing that the boy was waiting for her to embrace him or show him some great wave of pent-up affection, she stood up reluctantly and gave him an emotionless hug that lasted merely seconds. As she was pulling away, he forced a kiss upon her lips, causing her to pull away.

"What's the matter, Emma?" he asked. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah. I'm just... I'm just tired, I guess. I'm ready to sleep in my own bed," she answered, then quickly added, "alone."

"What?"

"I'm dying to spread out," she lied. "The bunks are extremely uncomfortable."

"Oh. Alright. Maybe I should go then," he offered, expecting her to stop him.

But Emma agreed with a nod and walked him to the front door, holding it open for him as he left.

"What was that?" her mother snapped, as soon as the door was closed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired, okay?" Emma yelled, nearly throwing her chair back under the table, leaving her parents staring as she stormed up the stairs.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No worries, people. Things get interesting in the next chapter when Regina shows up ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Clear

**THE END OF THAT YEAR**

Already uncomfortable in her dress blues, her formal uniform, at the military ball, Emma found herself backed against the back wall of the dance room.

"Oh, God," the girl groaned to the Recruit beside her. "Just kill me."

"I fucking hate Marines," the man grumbled, looking around as more people poured into the room.

"Yep," Emma agreed. "Pompous assholes, the lot of them."

It wasn't until she caught the eye of a young, attractive Marine with brown hair and dark eyes that her silent complaints came to a halt.

"Holy shit," the young man beside her whispers. "Look at that piece of ass."

"Shut up, Rogers," she snapped, still staring with her lips slightly parted.

"Are you kidding, blondie? She's perfect. If you're not going to take your lezzie ass over there and make a pass at her, I am. I don't care if she's a goddam Marine."

At first, Emma was shocked, but before she could give a rebuttal, the woman turned towards them, and, seeing one of them - Emma wasn't sure which - walked over.

"You two look lost," the woman said, the snarky remark making both of the Naval Recruits' eyes widen.

"Sorry?" Emma questioned, wondering if she'd heard the woman correctly.

"You're the only two Naval dorks here."

"Excuse me, ma'am," the boy chimed in, "but I'm pretty sure we're not the only-"

As he spoke, he peeled his eyes away from the beautiful woman in dress uniform and turned his head to look around the room. Seeing not a single other sailor, his face slightly drained of color.

"Oh," he mumbled, looking away, clearly embarrassed, as she laughed at him.

Something about the sound held Emma captive and gripped her around the throat, making it hard to breathe. It seemed to brighten the room. But the girl was speechless, leaving the young Marine to speak next.

"I thought so. I think you're terribly out of place here, Recruit," she said, clearly speaking to the young man. "You should probably run along back to your ship now and circle jerk it with your other little pansy sailor boys."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at her fellow sailor, checking for his response.

"See ya, Swan," he mumbled. "Told you they're all a bunch of pricks."

"Excuse me?" the Marine shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. "I dare you to sat that again and watch me choke the breathing life out of you until you turn purple and drop to the floor like a fucking anchor."

"Holy shit," Emma mumbled, staring and unable to speak.

"I said," the young man started, "you're all-" he coughed and choked, struggling for air "-a bunch of pricks."

"I thought you might say that," the beautiful woman said with a smile.

And then, to Emma's great surprise, the woman slugged him directly in the face and dropped him to floor, then watched him cup his bleeding nose in his hands as the blood trickled down his wrists, staining his jacket sleeves.

"Wow," Emma said out loud, then immediately shut her mouth, startled by the sound of her own voice.

"Sorry?" the Marine snapped, stepping dangerously closer to Emma.

"I just..." she began, but quickly thought better of her response. "Nothing."

"You're damn right. Now, run along before I drop you, too."

Emma's mouth fell open again as she found herself lost in the woman's beauty, regardless of her harsh words.

"Are you deaf?" the Marine snapped, glaring at Emma.

"No, ma'am. I'm not."

"Then get the fuck out of here."

By this time, there was a small pack of Marines watching the scene play out, and Emma felt herself grow warm with embarrassment when she noticed. Seeing clearly that the Recruit was too dumbfounded to make a move, the lady Marine stepped even closer.

"You show him, Mills!" one of the men behind her shouted.

"Do I have to carry you out of here?" the Marine hissed.

"N-No," Emma stuttered. "I'm going. I'm leaving."

"Good. Now, get out-" the young woman's head dropped as she looked for the girl's name on her uniform "-Swan."

At that point, the other Marines had dispersed, disappointed in the lack of a fight. Just as Emma was beginning to turn to walk away, she took one last slow glance at the woman, up and down.

Not missing her chance to snap at the young Naval Recruit, the Marine asked, "Did I just catch you checking me out?"

"N-No!" Emma cried, standing up straighter than she had been before, her muscles tensing in response.

"No?" the Marine cooed, her voice suddenly low.

Blinking in surprise, the blonde stared at the woman, until finally, realizing there was no way she would be able to squeak out a single word, she looked away.

"I asked you a question, Recruit," the brunette said more sternly.

It was only then that Emma noticed the markings on the woman's uniform that identified her as the much higher-ranking position of Sergeant.

"And I expect an honest answer," the Marine continued. "After all, I wouldn't want to have you reported for assaulting a Sergeant."

_Shit_, Emma thought. _Now what? _So she did the only thing she could manage and nodded her head, saying nothing, not daring to lie.

"I thought as much," the Marine announced, her lip curling up into a sneer. "Well? Say something!"

"I... Well..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't help myself. My apologies, Sergeant."

"Meet me outside in fifteen."

"W-What?"

"You heard me, Recruit!"

Dumbfounded, Emma watched as the woman walked away.

As soon as she found the exit and made her way outside - with absolutely no intention of sticking around to find out what the Sergeant wanted - she found herself quickly cornered by the same young man who had accompanied her inside.

"Way to back me up, Swan!" he snapped, backing her into a corner. "Seriously, nice going."

"I'm not the one who got completely emasculated by a Marine. A _female _Marine," she retorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm going to pummel you for that, you little shit."

"That's enough, ladies," came a menacing voice from behind the young Recruits.

"What the-" the male Recruit started, but was jerked back by the collar of his shirt until he found himself in the choke-hold of the same beautiful woman who had so enthusiastically excused him from the ball.

"I think I told you to leave, you little shit," the Marine said sternly, holding him tightly.

"Fuck off," he hissed, but was unable to move.

"Hey... Listen..." Emma tried. "Let him go, okay? He'll leave."

"I'll pulverize her; that's what I'll do," the young man managed to choke out.

"I'm not going to say this again." the woman warned, finally releasing him from her iron grip. "Get the fuck out of here."

Clearly embarrassed, the man scrambled to regain his balance and glared at both of them.

"Have a nice night, you fucking-"

"ROGERS!" Emma screamed. "Enough! Let's just go already!"

"No," the Marine snapped, grabbing Emma's arm. "Not you. You stay."

Emma blinked and stared back and forth between the two of them, unsure of what to say and unable to protest.

"Ugh!" the man groaned, finally stomping off towards the parking lot, leaving the female Recruit alone with the high-ranking Marine.

Looking around to make sure they were, in fact, alone, the woman turned on Emma and shoved her shoulder until the girl was backed against the brick wall of the building.

"You were trying to bail, weren't you? It was written all over your face."

"N-No!" the Recruit tried to say, but she quickly followed it with, "I mean, sort of. I just..."

"Too chicken to face me without your little boyfriend with you?"

"Rogers is _not _my boyfriend," Emma quickly retorted.

"Ah," the Marine said with a smirk. "So that's why you let me drop him and humiliate him like that."

"I didn't mean to let... I mean... He's kind of a prick."

"He's _really _a prick. So why were you here with him?"

"As you said," Emma spoke slowly, "he was the only other Naval Recruit here."

"And what? You're shy?"

"No!"

"No?"

Emma thought for a moment, averting her eyes.

"I support some people might call it that, if they didn't know me."

"And if they did know you?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"They'd probably still call it that."

"I thought as much," the Sergeant laughed, leaning in and reaching out a hand just beside the Recruit's shoulder to support herself.

Emma swallowed hard, quickly made uncomfortable by the closeness of their faces.

"You're a bit of a dork, aren't you, Recruit?" the Marine teased with an unmerciful grin, knowing exactly how anxious she was making the girl.

"I don't know," Emma replied. "I guess you could say that."

"The bookish type?"

"I guess so."

"Well? Are you or aren't you?"

"Yes, I like to read," Emma answered, irritation starting to fill her voice.

"Relax, Princess. We're just talking."

By this time, the Marine had leaned even closer and was sneering at Emma with an air of confidence that had the girl completely unnerved.

"So, why'd you join the military, then?"

Emma hesitated, then confessed, "I like submarines."

"I see," the woman chuckled. "You do seem like the type."

After an exaggerated pause, Emma finally pressed, "So, what do you want? I mean, I told you I'd leave. I don't want to fight."

"Oddly enough," the Marine said smoothly, "I don't either."

"Then... Then what?"

"What can I say? I kinda like the bookish type."

Stunned into silence, Emma stared.

"And, well..." the Marine started. "I suppose you're a little bit pretty."

The Recruit's lips parted.

"What?" she asked dumbly, earning a grin from the woman before her.

"I think you heard me, Recruit."

"I don't understand."

"How can I make this more clear to you?" the woman snapped. "I want to try you out. And I don't take no for an answer."

"Try me out?"

"Are you stupid or something?"

"N-No, ma'am," Emma stuttered. "I mean... Sometimes."

"That's Sergeant to you, Swan," the Marine snapped, then, after a long pause, added, "You're coming home with me tonight. Is _that _clear?"

Completely taken aback by this, Emma gave no response.

That being the case, the Marine moved her body a little closer and said softly, pointing toward the far right edge of the parking lot, "My car is over there. Let's go."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, a self-respecting marine would never behave like this. No, it's not realistic. And no, I don't care. It's a FIC, people. It's just a story, for the sake of entertainment. That being said, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and that you'll read the next chapter when it's posted to find out how the night goes for these two lovely ladies. Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prized Possessions

The S-Class Mercedes-Benz was parked to the far right of the parking lot, away from any other cars. The Marine hated the idea of any dings or dents in one of her prized possessions, and the thought of someone else's car door swinging open just enough to slam into hers made her shudder.

"Oh, and _don't_ slam the door," the Marine warned.

Emma, still stunned, carefully opened the passenger's side door and slipped into the car, closing it lightly behind her.

"Holy shit," she muttered as the Marine sat down beside her and turned the key in the ignition.

"Yes. It is nice, isn't it?"

The smirk on the woman's face was undeniable, and she did nothing to hide it.

"Yes. Definitely. I don't think I-"

"You've never sat in a car this nice before, huh?"

"Uh... No. I haven't."

"Well," the Marine said, "You're in for a treat then."

If 30 miles per hour over the speed limit constitutes being an excellent driver, the woman operating the automobile was a professional. Of course, this was distracting Emma from fully taking in all the features of the luxurious vehicle as she stared out of the windshield contemplating what were potentially the final moments of her life.

"What?" the woman asked, looking over and seeing the anxious expression on Emma's face. "Not used to driving fast? Yeah... You know what? You look like you'd be a real grandma behind the wheel. Are you?"

"Maybe a little," Emma mumbled, looking out of the passenger's side window and watching the other cars.

"Then you're gonna hate this."

With the pedal pressed against the floor, the Marine passed three cars, then swerved over three lanes before the sailor could blink, cutting off two cars in the process, earning loud honks from the drivers' horns. This only made the woman laugh as she continued to press the pedal to the floor. When they finally took the last exit on the left and got off the highway, the Marine slowed the car to a mere 20 miles per hour over the speed limit, which, at that point, brought Emma great relief.

"How was that, Princess?" the brunette asked, tucking her own hair behind her ear as she looked over at the girl beside her.

"You're insane."

"You're the one who got in a car with a stranger. I think that makes you the crazy one."

"You're the one picking up random girls you don't know at some stupid military ball!" Emma finally snapped.

"Touchy, touchy," the Marine laughed, swerving around a corner onto a bumpy back road.

After a few silent miles, they reached the downtown area of the city, and a few minutes after that, they reached the woman's residence.

"Don't get out," the woman ordered sternly, opening the door on her side and stepping out after grabbing her purse from the back seat.

Before Emma could protest, the Marine was opening the passenger side door to let her out of the car. When Emma stepped out, the woman led her to the front of the house and unlocked the door, allowing the blonde-haired Recruit to enter first. No lights were on in the building, so Emma stayed close to the doorway and waited for the owner to illuminate the hallway.

By the time the lights were on and the door was shut, Emma could feel the sweat on her brow. Just as she was about to attempt to vocalize her reservations about the situation, the phone in her bag rang at full volume.

"Excuse me," Emma said to the brunette, answering the call. "Hey. I'm fine. Yeah. Gonna be late. Can't really talk. I'll be home later."

"Boyfriend?" the Marine asked slyly with a smirk.

"No," Emma confessed. "Parents."

"So do you actually have a boyfriend or not?" the woman pressed.

"Um... Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Why do you care? You brought me here without knowing. Does it make a difference?"

"I suppose it makes a difference in how much I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Mouth agape, Emma simply responded, "B-Breaking me?"

"Oh, you know... Bending you over that table over there-" she pointed to the dining room table just feet away "-and making you scream."

All the sailor could manage was, "You can't be serious."

"You're not going to say no to me."

In her mind, Emma tried, but what actually came out of her mouth was, "So why me?"

"You're pretty enough, you're shy, and you've clearly never been with a woman before. I enjoy breaking things in."

"And how many have you 'broken in?'" Emma asked hesitantly, wanting to create more space between them but too nervous to move away.

"Oh, plenty. Don't you worry, honey. I'm experienced, and I know how to please a woman."

When Emma turned pale and said nothing, the Marine stepped forward and took her hand.

"Don't be nervous," she said. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself. Oh, and I hate repeating myself, so don't make me ask you this again. Do you have a boyfriend or not?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Alright, fine then. I'll have fun with you either way."

"Seriously, though, why do you care?"

"I enjoy taking things from other people."

"That's kind of sick," Emma said slowly, staring into the woman's eyes.

"Everyone has their kinks, darling."

The smirk that spread over the Marine's lips intimidated Emma, but she didn't step away.

"And what are your kinks, then?"

"Other than breaking in fresh meat? I don't share those until you've been in my bed twice, which is highly unlikely, since I generally don't like to rinse and repeat with women."

"Fair enough." Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked around, adding, "You have a beautiful house."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" the Marine agreed, hardly caring that modesty was not among her personal traits.

Something about the woman's confidence made Emma uncomfortable, but she said nothing about this and instead followed the beautiful brunette up the stairs when motioned to do so. When they reached the top of the stairs, the Marine flipped the light switch and guided the girl to the bedroom.

"This is where the magic happens," the woman laughed, looking around the immaculate room.

"I thought you were going to bend me over the table?" Emma teased shyly.

When the sailor bit her lip, the Marine smiled at her and asked, "Would you prefer it that way?"

"No, ma'am."

"That's Sergeant to you, girl," the woman warned. "Don't make me tell you again. Now, get on the bed."

"Y-You're not very good at seduction, are you, Sergeant?" Emma asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed."

"Oh, so that's it," the snide remark came. "You want to be seduced."

"Well, no... It's just that... It's just... It's a bit awkward to... to..."

As she was speaking, the Marine, still in her formal dress uniform from the ball, straddled the girl's lap and looked down into her eyes.

"Don't feel awkward," she replied with sudden calmness and sincerity. "I'm not going to judge you. It's okay to be inexperienced. You're not going to do it wrong."

When Emma's lips parted slightly, the Sergeant kissed her and threaded her fingers through the girl's long blonde hair.

"Let me undress you," the woman whispered.

Only when Emma nodded did the Marine continue. To the girl's surprise, her superior was more gentle than she would have expected, smoothly stroking her skin as she removed each article of clothing until the girl was completely naked.

"Are you still nervous?" the Marine asked softly once she was also without clothes.

Emma nodded, so the woman pulled her closer beneath the sheets, saying, "Don't be," and kissing her lips again.

Not to the Marine's surprise, the night ended with Emma's moans and screams. Just as the girl had recovered, allowed her heart rate to slow, and was about to get out of the bed to gather her clothes, the Sergeant touched her hand.

"Stay."

"I... I can't do that," Emma answered shyly. "My parents will worry."

"Do you always do what mommy and daddy want you to?"

"My mother didn't want me to join the Navy, and I did that anyway."

The Marine sighed.

"It's late. Just stay. I'll bring you home in the morning. I promise."

"It's really alright. I can call a cab."

"Don't be ridiculous! Stay and let me drive you home in the morning."

The fact that the woman was so adamant confused Emma so much so that she finally reluctantly said, "Alright," and laid herself back against the pillows.

"It's a comfortable bed, isn't it?" the Sergeant asked.

"Yes, it is."

After a while, Emma's superior announced, "I've changed my mind."

"Um... About what?"

"I want you to call me Regina."

"Regina," Emma breathed. "That's a beautiful name."

"Don't get all sappy, Swan. It's a ridiculous name, as my mother was a ridiculous woman."

"You can call me Emma," the girl said. "If you'd like."

"That's a pretty name too, you know."

"I thought you said you didn't want to get sappy?" Emma said, finally loosening up enough to laugh softly.

"I am _not _sappy. I was simply commenting on your parents' choice of a name. Also, it suits you."

"Why?"

"Because you're also very pretty."

"Very pretty? Before you said I was 'pretty enough.'"

"Well, I... Then... I was..."

Emma's lips curled into a smile.

"Thank you, is what I was getting at," she said. After a pause, Emma asked cautiously, "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

This earned a full laugh from the Marine, who, instead of answering, pressed their lips together slowly.

When they finally pulled away, the brunette - _Regina -_ suggested, "Put your head on my chest?"

Emma complied with the request and shut her eyes as she listened to the woman's heart beat. Regina, clearly content with this, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her just a little closer so that their bodies were pressed together underneath the sheets.

"Are you cold?" the woman asked, causing Emma to shake her head in reply. "Just let me know, okay? I can turn the heat up or get another blanket."

"I'm fine, thank you."

No other words were spoken as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: I Know What I Said

"I want to see you again," the Sergeant said in the morning, as soon as the sailor in her arms stirred awake.

"What?" Emma asked. "But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said."

They looked at each other, each trying to read the other's expression.

"You were right about last night," Emma said slowly.

"I know."

"Thank you."

"Ready to leave your boyfriend yet?" the Marine laughed, laying back against the pile of pillows behind her.

"I was ready to leave him already," Emma said seriously.

"I see," the woman said slowly. "And last night has nothing to do with your level of motivation?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"Yes?"

"I suppose it does."

"Now, would that be because you've discovered that you're a full-blown lesbian, or because you simply can't resist me?"

"I'm not a lesbian just because I slept with you," Emma retorted. "I just don't love him."

To this, the woman said nothing. Instead, she sat up and looked towards the bedroom window where the light was streaming in.

After a few more moments of silence, the Marine finally offered, "What do you say we go get some breakfast? I'm a wonderful cook, I assure you, but my fridge is relatively empty at the moment. I haven't been home much. Besides, going out to eat might be nice."

Emma blinked.

"I guess so."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. You're just acting so... different."

"No one is what they seem, my dear," Regina said. "In addition to that, I think it might be entertaining to spend more time with you and see what you're actually like outside of the bedroom."

"And what was I like inside the bedroom...?" Emma asked cautiously, unsure if she actually wanted to hear the answer, but curiosity had won out.

"Submissive."

Emma blushed, and the Marine noticed this quickly.

"That's not a bad thing. I'm a dom anyway. That's how I like it."

"You're sure?" the girl questioned.

"You think I don't know how I like it in bed?"

"No, I just meant... I'm sorry. I just..."

"Don't be so self-conscious. You were fine."

_Fine,_ Emma repeated to herself. _Fine. _The word stung her, making her cringe. At least she hadn't been horrible. Or was the woman sparing her feelings? She looked the woman over and came to the conclusion that she wasn't the type to spare _anyone's_ feelings, which comforted her to a certain degree.

When the Sergeant caught sight of the expression on the girl's face, she quickly added, "It was better than fine."

"Why do you want to see me again?"

The woman paused before answering with, "Because of the way you let out a nervous laugh when we got tangled in the covers last night, the way your hair falls in your eyes as you turn your head in your sleep, the way your face looks in the morning, how shy you are, and the way you get anxious about what I think of you."

Astonished by this, Emma was at a loss for what to say. No one had ever pointed out anything like that about her. Regina was the first. It was clear that, at least to some degree, the woman appreciated those features, and it flattered Emma as she realized this.

"I... don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll go to breakfast with me."

"I will."

"Then let's go."

"I didn't bring... I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"You think I don't have plenty? You're just about my size anyway, though a little less muscular."

A grin spread across the Marine's lips.

"I really couldn't. Is there any way we could-"

"Nope. Now, come here and try some of this stuff on. Let's make you look presentable."

* * *

The diner they went to for breakfast was quiet and relaxed, so Emma felt overdressed in a form-fitting oxford shirt and black slacks.

"I feel ridiculous," she hissed, looking around at the few other people in the restaurant that were wearing jeans and T-shirts.

"Well, you certainly don't _look _ridiculous. You look feminine and well put together. Really, though, I just wanted to dress you up so I could look at you."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, actually. I'm not."

Again, a smirk appeared on the woman's lips as she watched Emma squirm internally as she looked around the diner again.

"Now, now," the Marine teased. "Don't be embarrassed. Just remember that you're higher class than them, and that they are lucky to be graced with your presence."

"You are ridiculous," Emma said in a low voice so that no one would hear their discussion. "And no, I'm not different from them. On my days off, I wear jeans and a tank top. I dress casually. I'm not above them."

"I was only teasing. You do pull of that look quite well, though. You should consider upgrading your wardrobe."

"Not everyone is as well off as you... um... Sergeant."

"This is true."

Emma wasn't surprised at the woman's air of superiority. In the past 14 hours or so, she'd learned well that this woman was far from modest.

When their food came, Emma ate slowly, overly conscious of her eating habits and attempting to suppress the less flattering ones. Of course, the woman across from her in the booth ate with as much grace as royalty, which only made Emma more anxious.

"You eat like a bird," the woman commented.

"Not always," the blonde mumbled, setting her fork down on the table gently to make sure it made no noise.

The Marine laughed at this, shaking her head.

"Little bit of a redneck, are we?"

"I guess you could say that."

"That's alright. We'll straighten you up nice and proper, young lady."

"I'm not a lady."

"Wow. You really are a redneck."

"Hey, shut up, okay? I was raised in foster care to be tough and to hold my own against men. So what if I'm a little sloppy, and maybe not as prim and proper or as rich as you?"

"First of all, that's no way to speak to your superior, and second of all, I was _teasing._"

"Humor isn't your strong suit, and I apologize for my disrespect."

"That's alright," the Sergeant said with a smirk. "I'll let it slide, this time, but make sure it doesn't happen again. I would hate to report you to your commanding officer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Anyway, are you all done? Should we leave?"

Emma nodded her head slowly and stood up after Regina had stepped out of the booth.

"Let's go then," the woman said, walking the young blonde back out to the car. Once she was seated on the driver's side, she asked, "So where's home?"

"13 Second Street on the West side of town."

"That's not a bad area. Your parents must be relatively well off."

"I suppose they live comfortably. I've never had money, though. I only just recently moved in with them."

"You said you were in foster care, yes. How'd you end up back with them?"

"On accident, really. It's a long story, and it doesn't matter."

"Do you get along with them? Your mother sounds very controlling."

"I guess so," Emma said slowly. "I mean, I do, but they're... Well... Yeah. Controlling. At least, she is. My father not so much, but he definitely gets concerned over nothing. I'm sure they're both panicking right now."

"And you care because...?"

"I don't, really, or I wouldn't have stayed last night."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

There was a pause before Emma said, "Me too."

When they reached the sailor's residence and Regina put the car in park, they looked at each other and hesitated to speak.

"Can I see you tonight?" the Marine asked.

Emma just nodded, but before she could open the door to leave, Regina reached out and turned her face until their lips were close together.

"Well?" Regina pressed. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

Without responding, Emma blushed and touched their lips together briefly before getting out of the car without another word.

* * *

This time, Emma drove her own car to the woman's house and parked it carefully behind the Mercedes in the driveway. Before she could make it up the front steps, the Marine was already greeting her.

"Took you long enough," the woman quipped with a grin, knowing full well that Emma was perfectly on time.

"Sorry," the girl mumbled, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"You should be," the woman teased, leading the sailor into the dining room and pointing at the table. "Sit. I made dinner."

"What? Really? You didn't have to do that. I..."

"Do not tell me what I do and don't have to do, Recruit."

Emma blinked at her as she sat down in the chair, grateful to relieve her shaky legs from the stress, affirming her understanding with her silence.

Saying nothing else, the woman slipped away into the kitchen and brought out an enormous pan of lasagna.

"It's my specialty," the Marine informed the girl, sitting down across from her and serving Emma first. "You'll like it."

"Actually, I can't stand cheese."

At first, the Sergeant stared at the girl in disbelief, but when Emma started laughing, she laughed too.

"You little shit," the woman said with a playful smile. "Just eat the damn lasagna and shut up."

Emma's smile fell slightly as she took her first few bites of the delicious meal.

When the cook noticed, she said quickly, "It's good to see you loosening up a little. Of course, I expect you to remain respectful of my station at all times... but it's nice to have you relax enough to joke with me. It was pretty funny, actually, I have to admit."

This brought the girl's smile back, and as they looked at each other, something in the Marine's eyes softened.


	5. Chapter 5: When You Leave

It was another long night of lovemaking, but this time, they found themselves unable to fall asleep when they were through.

"When do you go back?" the Marine asked after a long bout of silence and slow breathing.

"I'm done my tour, actually," the sailor answered slowly. "What about you?"

"Oh, me? I work on base," Regina replied. "But are you going to re-enlist?"

Emma sighed.

"I don't know yet. My mother doesn't want me to, but..."

"But?"

"But it's my life. It's all I know. I don't... I can't do anything else. I know this stuff. I'm good at it. I know I am."

"That can't possibly be true," the brunette countered. "You're obviously a very smart young woman. You could do anything you put your mind to. Besides, you have the skills of the military now, and that'll open plenty of outside doors for you. You don't have to stay just because it's what you're comfortable with."

"But I am comfortable with it. It's a part of me. It's all I've ever wanted to do since I was a little girl. A sub feels more like home than land does."

The Marine thought about this before speaking, then finally said, "That's unfortunate."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, clearly not understanding the woman's meaning.

"To be perfectly honest, I enjoy your company. It would be a shame to lack it."

Since this seemed to be a deep confession, Emma stayed quiet rather than choosing to comment on the remark. Instead, she instinctively wrapped her arm a little tighter around the woman's waist. In response to this, Regina kissed the top of Emma's head.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"So are you breaking up with him or what?" Regina pressed, her voice strained and giving away her irritation.

Emma paused.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tonight," the blonde replied. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"I don't like to share."

The sailor couldn't help but laugh.

"Fair enough."

The Marine crossed her arms and glared at Emma.

"It's nothing to laugh at."

"What happened to no second dates?"

"I..." Regina looked away, then snapped, "Don't question your superior!"

"Yes, Sergeant," the Recruit said, still laughing.

When the Marine said nothing else, Emma moved closer and slid her hands up and down the woman's arms, then straddled her lap. When she tried to kiss the woman, though, she was quickly pushed away.

"No," Regina said sternly. "Not until you tell him it's over."

"Are you kidding me?" Emma snapped, finally at her breaking point. "A week ago you wanted a quick fuck and to never have to see me again. Now you're suddenly demanding I leave my long-time boyfriend? What's in it for me? Other than my own personal reasons, why should I leave him just because you want me to?"

Regina wasn't sure what to say.

"I... Well..."

"What? You what?"

"I don't like to share."

"You said that. What's the real reason?"

"I've... I've never felt so comfortable with someone before. I've never been willing to let anyone in. But you... There's something about you I can't get enough of. When you leave, I..."

"Yes?"

"When you leave, I wish you were still with me."

Caught off guard, Emma responded, "I enjoy your company, too, but you have so many walls up. How can I get close to you when you won't let me?"

"I'm your superior. You-"

"In the bedroom? You think you're my superior in the bedroom?"

"Well, I-"

"No. If you want to play that role, fine. If you want me to play the role of a lowly Recruit, completely submissive to my superior, fine. But you don't get to tell me what to do with my relationship if it's going to be like that."

The Marine's mouth hung open, and all she could say was, "Okay."

When Emma turned and exited the bedroom, Regina was left to wonder at the consequences of her words.

* * *

It was four days before the Marine heard from the sailor again, and when the girl called, the phone rang just twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"It's over."

"What's over?"

"I left him.

* * *

That night, as Emma drove to the Marine's house, butterflies filled her stomach. As soon as the woman opened the front door, Emma could see the look of nervousness on her face.

"What's the matter?" the sailor asked, but the Marine just shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down and gripping the stem of her wine glass tighter in her hand. "I'm a very controlling person. I'm used to having things my way, when and where I want them, and when I realized I couldn't have that with you, I panicked."

"I'm surprised. You don't really seem like the type to panic about anything."

"The way I seem and the way I am are not very closely related."

"I've noticed that," Emma said. "So who are you really?"

"Regina Mills, a Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps."

"That's a big part of who you are, isn't it? Being a Marine?"

"It's all of who I am."

"Then you'll understand when I say I want to enlist again."

"But, Emma..."

A small smile spread across the sailor's lips as she said, "Yes?"

"There has to be something else you can do on land."

"I want to be on a submarine. It's what I do."

"Emma-"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"When you leave, I long for your company. I can't stand the thought of you being gone for months."

"I have to do this. This is what's right for me."

"Emma, you have to know that hostility towards the United States is getting more intense. War is on the horizon, and everyone knows it. Once you're out there, you're going to be the one on the front lines if something happens."

"I know that."

"Then why would you go?"

"I want to serve my country!"

"Serve it here!"

Clearly distressed, Regina stood up from her seat on the couch and looked down at Emma.

"Things are getting worse out there. What if a war starts? What if you're out there and a _war _starts, Emma?"

"Then so be it. Were you afraid when you took your first tour?"

Regina thought over her answer thoroughly before speaking.

"No, honestly. I did it for my country and accepted the risks."

"Then understand that I accept those same risks, and that I'm not afraid."

"I'm afraid for you," Regina said softly, kneeling down in front of Emma and taking her hands.

"I've already made my decision."

Regina let go of the girl's hands, looking defeated, and stood back up.

"You've already enlisted," the Marine finally realized. "When do you ship out?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Two weeks."

To Emma's surprise, she actually saw the woman's eyes water.

"Will you stay tonight?" Regina asked slowly.

"I should really get home to my family."

"Emma, please..."

Looking the woman up and down, Emma sighed.

"Take me to bed," the girl whispered, taking Regina's hand and letting the Marine lead her upstairs.

As had become customary for them, they made love in the woman's bed, holding each other tightly, but this time, as Regina came and Emma leaned in to kiss her, she felt tears on the woman's cheeks and heard the soft sound of crying.

"Regina?" Emma asked anxiously.

"This is so stupid," the woman sniffled, "but I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," Emma replied softly. "I love being with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Emma ran her fingers through the woman's hair, smiling as Regina shut her eyes.

* * *

In the morning, Emma wandered downstairs and looked around. Not that she was being nosy, mind you. It wasn't as though she was digging for anything. She was simply walking around, observing. When she came across a photo of the Marine in full dress uniform, standing next to a young boy with brown hair and bright eyes, Emma paused. Just in time for Regina to appear behind her.

"Good morning. I see you're having a look around."

Without commenting on the woman's remark, Emma asked, "Who is this?" and held up the framed photograph.

Seeing what the girl was holding, Regina paused.

"That's... That's my son."

"Your _what?!"_

"My son."

Of course, Emma's mouth was hanging open.

"Where the hell is his father, then?"

"Emma, wait," Regina pleaded. "It's not like that."

"What do you mean 'It's not like that?'" Emma snapped, wanting to throw the photograph directly at her, furious that the woman would keep such a huge part of her life from her.

"I adopted him when he was a baby. There's no father in the picture, Emma. You can relax."

This was still difficult for her to do, but she cooled down enough to speak without yelling.

"Why didn't you just tell me you had a son?" Emma finally managed.

"Well, at first it was because I don't tell any of my... er... dates... about him. It's none of their business. But once I realized I couldn't get enough of you... that I didn't want you to leave... I didn't want to freak you out."

"Well, I'm freaked out anyway, now, _and _I'm pissed."

"Emma, please-"

"I don't think I can do this. I can't... I can't be in a serious relationship with someone and their child. You come as a package deal, and I understand that, but I can't handle it. I'm not good with kids, and I'm not ready to be a role model."

"You don't have to be his mom, Emma! Really. If you could just-"

"Regina," the blonde said sternly. "I'm sorry. No."

When it was clear that the Marine wasn't going to say another word, Emma turned and walked out, leaving the picture back where she found it on the side table in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Do Kids

Seven or so voice messages later, Emma finally returned the woman's numerous desperate calls and voicemails.

"Listen, Regina, I really can't-"

"Wait. Emma, just listen. I don't want to lose you when I've only just found you. _Please_ reconsider. He's a wonderful boy, and I-"

"I'm sure he is," Emma interjected, "but that doesn't change things. Besides, I'm leaving in a week and a half anyway. It would never work."

"We could make it work."

"Regina! God, you're _exhausting!_ Do you ever just let up?"

The woman couldn't help but smile at the sailor's frustration.

"Never. Especially not when I'm after something I want."

"Oh, yes, that's right. You don't take no for an answer."

"Okay, so that was a pretty douchey thing to say, but it worked, right? It got you in my bed."

"Shut up," the blonde giggled, then suddenly stopped. "I'm serious, Regina. I don't do kids."

There was silence on the other end of the line as Regina thought through her response.

Finally, she said, "I didn't, either, 'til Henry."

After a pause, Emma said, "Henry?"

"Henry. That's his name."

"Henry," the sailor echoed.

"Come meet him, Emma. He's coming home from camp tonight."

"Camp?"

"Yeah. He's a boy scout, but he hates it. He'd rather be home reading, but I think it's good for him to get out there and learn real life-skills."

"You would," Emma laughed, quietly pushing her own hair out of her eyes. "Anyway, the point is, I like you, but I don't do kids, so it's not happening."

"Come on, Emma," the woman pleaded. "If you meet him and still never want to see me again, I promise I will never write you, never call you, and never speak to you from that point on."

"It's not that I never want to see you again. I just can't... What makes you so sure I'm going to change my mind, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," the Marine confessed. "I'm terrified that you won't."

"Alright," Emma said slowly. "I'll come over tonight, but only to show you that I really am just horrible with children."

* * *

The walk from the car to the front door of the Marine's house was painfully slow, and just as Emma took one last heavy breath and reached for the handle, the door flew open.

"Good evening, Recruit," the Marine greeted her formally, extending a hand.

Confused but playing along, Emma shook Regina's hand and stepped inside, allowing the woman to shut the door behind her.

"Henry," Regina said as she walked into the living room, "this is Emma."

"Hi Emma," the boy said with a smile, offering a small wave of his hand.

The blonde waved back, nodded her head, and said, "Nice to meet you, kid."

"Relax," Regina whispered into her ear, only loud enough for Emma to hear. "He's not going to bite you. Just sit down."

So Emma obeyed, only slightly calmed by the woman's words, and sat down on in the large chair beside the couch. Henry's mother quickly followed by sitting beside her son.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" the Sergeant asked.

Emma waited for Henry to speak first.

"Lasagna!" he cheered. "Make lasagna!"

"Henry!" Regina snapped. "Use your manners or you won't get dinner at all."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry. May we please have lasagna tonight?"

Regina looked to Emma. Realizing that there were two pairs of eyes intensely focused on her, Emma blushed.

"I do love your lasagna," Emma finally managed.

"Isn't it great?" Henry shouted happily. "My mom is such a good cook!"

Emma nodded and actually smiled at the boy, watching the excitement fill his eyes.

"Lasagna it is, I suppose," Regina said, standing up and walking to the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. "You two get to know each other better while I cook, alright? Behave yourselves."

Regina winked and disappeared into the kitchen. Once they were alone, after a long bout of silence, Henry finally said, "So you're a sailor?"

Emma nodded and gave him a small smile, nervous about what Regina had and hadn't told him about her.

"Mom says sailors are foul-mouthed, ill-bred-"

"HENRY!" Regina screamed, storming back into the room from the kitchen. "Henry Mills!"

Emma's face was as pale as the woman's perfectly clean white rug in the middle of the room.

"What?" Henry whined. "You said-"

"Enough! Don't be rude to our guest."

"But you said-!"

"HENRY!"

"Yes, ma'am," the boy sighed.

At last, Regina left the room again. As soon as she was gone, Emma leaned in towards Henry.

"We are," she whispered in response to his previous statement with a wink.

This earned a large smile from him as he looked around the room to make sure his mother hadn't seen.

"So you like video games?" Emma asked him, noting the numerous gaming consoles surrounding the television.

"Mostly, I like to read, but sometimes I like to play video games, too."

"Bet I could beat you at Forza."

"Yeah, right. Like _you _play car racing games."

"Actually, little man," Emma said with a laugh, "I'm rather good at them. Care to test me?"

"Mom!" Henry yelled into the other room. "Can we play video games?"

"Now, now, Henry," Regina called back. "Don't harass Miss Swan with your silly games. I'm sure she doesn't want to watch you play such a loud and obnoxious piece of so-called entertainment."

"But, Mom, she said-"

"Yeah, Mom," Emma interjected. "Can we play?"

This caused Regina to reappear in the doorway between the rooms once more.

"Are you completely serious?"

"Yeah. He thinks he can beat me at a racing game. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

Eyes wide, the Marine shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave the two alone once more.

* * *

"Told you so, kid," Emma said haughtily, brushing an imaginary pile of dust off her left shoulder.

"You beat me!_" _the boy gasped, dropping his game controller in disbelief. "No _way!_"

"Yes way, I'm afraid," the sailor informed him, her smile genuine and playful.

"Just in time for dinner," Regina said from the doorway. "Let's go, you two. Dining room, pronto."

"Yes, Sergeant," Emma said, still smiling, as she stood up and followed the woman into the other room.

The boy nodded his head in agreement and followed as well.

* * *

"Dinner was great, Mom!" Henry cried, putting his fork down after his last bite. "Can Emma and me play another round of Forza now?"

"Emma and I," the woman corrected. "And it's time for bed, love. Maybe some other time... if Emma would like to visit again."

Regina shot the woman a subtle glance, just intense enough for the woman to notice, then looked back at her son.

"But _Mom_," the boy whined, his eyes pleading with her.

"No, Henry. You need your rest, and Emma and I need to have a private conversation."

"About what?" he asked curiously. "Why can't I know?"

"It's not a secret, Henry. It's just none of your business. Now, don't be nosy, and get your bum into bed."

With a sigh, he rose from the table. He took his plate to the kitchen and rinsed it, then went back into the dining room and stood between his mother and her 'guest.'

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emma," he said sincerely, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, young man - and beating you at Forza." she said with a sly smile, taking his hand gently in her own.

"When are you coming over again?"

Emma paused, looked at Regina, then turned to face the boy again.

"Soon, I hope. I think I'll teach you a thing or two about Halo next."

"Really? We can play more video games?"

"Absolutely. I would love to."

The smile that remained on Emma's lips was genuine, and Henry matched it with his own. As she stood up from the table, though, the boy surprised her with something she never would have expected. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Goodnight, Emma!"

When he scurried off, leaving Emma gaping, Regina let out a satisfied sigh.

"You, my dear," she said, "are wonderful with children. I haven't ever seen him take to someone so quickly."

"R-Really?" Emma stammered, looking over at the woman.

"Really."

"I... I really like him, Regina. He's a _wonderful _boy. And he has such spectacular manners. You've raised him beautifully."

"Thank you. I appreciate you saying that. It's been difficult on my own, but I've done my best."

Suddenly, the Marine looked sullen and unsure of herself.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma asked, clearly concerned.

"Sometimes I feel like I haven't done enough for him, that I haven't given him enough. I spent so much of his younger years on tour, serving my country. I'm lucky to be able to serve here on base now, but when he was young, I... I was away a lot. I feel like that's affected him deeply, and I don't know how to reverse the damage I've done."

Emma sat back down at the table and looked up at Regina. They both had complete seriousness in their eyes.

"He is a _wonderful _boy," the blonde repeated softly, taking the woman's hand. "You've done an amazing job, and it's obvious that he adores you."

"He adores you too, Emma," Regina assured her, sitting down in the chair beside Emma.

The sailor bit her lip and sighed.

"I can't do this, Regina," she said. "I'm sorry."

"You mean to say that, after all that, you're still going to walk away from this? You just told him you would see him soon. You lied to his face."

"It's not that," Emma protested. "I didn't mean to lie. I just... I can't be in a relationship with someone with a child. I can't accept that kind of responsibility."

"I know you like him, Emma," Regina said. "You don't have to be afraid of this."

"But what if I hurt him? What if we break up and I become just someone who's let him down?"

"Then let's not break up..."

"Regina," Emma sighed.

"Please," Regina said softly, leaning in and kissing the sailor's lips. "Please."

Emma hesitated to kiss her back, but finally gave in and let their lips move together.

"Take me to bed," the blonde finally whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"As you wish, my princess," the Marine said sweetly, unable to swallow her smile.

Regina beamed at the girl and kissed her again, lifting her into her arms and carrying her up the stairs.

Once the bedroom door was locked and the two were under the sheets, they made love with more passion than they ever had, and fell asleep holding each other tighter than before.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Naughty, naughty, gettin' it on with Henry in the other room... But hey... If they can get away with it, why not, right?**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Divide

"Good morning, darling," Regina whispered the next morning.

"Huh?" Emma groaned, rolling over onto her back. "What?"

"I said, 'Good morning, darling.'"

"Mmm," the blonde mumbled. "G'mornin'."

"Breakfast?"

"No thanks. Stomach's still turning from last night. You're an animal, you know."

The Marine giggled. Actually giggled. And Emma couldn't help but to laugh in response.

"Wait," the blonde suddenly gasped. "Henry! What's he going to say when he finds out I'm still here?"

"We'll sneak you out," Regina suggested, "and I'll tell him about us after you leave."

"What?!"

"No, you're right. Maybe you should tell him the next time you're here."

"Me? No! He should hear it from you."

"He'll be happy. He thinks you're great."

"Does he know that you're... that you see women?"

"He does," the Marine replied, "but he's never met one. There's never been a woman worth meeting."

"But... me? Why me?"

"You're special, Seaman Recruit Emma Swan."

This earned a blush from the sailor, who immediately looked away.

"I'm nothing special, Sergeant. Just a lowly sailor."

"Not to me," Regina whispered. "To me, you're wonderful."

* * *

The sailor managed to sneak out before Henry woke, but she did so reluctantly, and only after a series of long, drawn-out kisses.

* * *

"Mom," Henry whined a week later. "When is Emma coming back?"

"Tonight, actually," the woman responded, kissing her son's cheek. "She'll be here in an hour for dinner."

"Can we play video games?"

"Yes, dear, but only until dinnertime."

"Aww... Okay, Ma."

He sighed and leaned back against the couch, adding, "Has it been an hour yet?"

"No, honey. Why don't you go upstairs and read for a while? I'll call you down when she gets here."

He nodded and ran up the stairs to his room, but when Emma arrived, Regina found she had no need to call him back downstairs. He heard the door open and came sprinting into the living room where the two of them stood.

"Emma!" he cried. "You're here!"

"Yeah, buddy," Emma laughed. "I'm here."

Before she knew it, the boy's arms were around her again.

"Time to play, then?"

"Alright," Emma answered, leaning down to power on the gaming console and grab the two controllers, handing one over to the boy. "Let's do this!"

So Regina disappeared into the kitchen and allowed the two to have their virtual adventure.

"So," Emma finally said, after some silence, "I have to tell you something, kid. Something you can't tell your mum."

The boy paused the game and stared intently into Emma's eyes, waiting.

"I think I love her, buddy," Emma breathed, shutting her own eyes to escape his gaze.

"My mom?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, bud. Your mum. Regina Mills."

"What's bad about that?" he asked, shocking Emma with his words. "Why don't you tell her?"

"She'll think I'm silly."

"I think she loves you too, Emma."

"W-What makes you say that?"

"The way she looks at you, mostly," the boy said with a shrug, setting the controller down on the table and facing her. "You shouldn't be scared to be honest with her."

"I'm leaving for another tour in three days," Emma said softly, setting her own controller down and rubbing her temples.

"What?! Why?!" Henry cried.

"I've got to, kiddo. I re-enlisted, and now... now it's too late."

"But, Emma, you can't..."

"I have to."

"But what about mom?"

"She knows."

"You can't just leave her."

"I have to, Henry. I don't have a choice now."

"You made a mistake."

"I know..." she said slowly. "I know."

"You have to tell her before you go."

"I can't, buddy. She can't know. It'll only make it harder. She needs to be able to move on."

"You're not going to stay together? Why?"

"I'm not breaking up with her, if that's what you mean, but I think... I mean... 'Months' is a long time to be gone. No one should have to wait that long for their lover. She deserves someone here who can give her the attention she needs."

"She doesn't need attention," Henry protested. "She needs you."

Emma's mouth hung open slightly as she soaked in his words.

"I don't think she does," she finally said.

"Just tell her, Emma. _Please_. Don't leave without telling her. Mom deserves to know how you feel."

Emma sighed, but before she could respond, Regina appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner time, you two!" Regina announced.

Biting her lip, Emma stood, and the two followed her into the dining room.

* * *

"You can't go," Regina whimpered that night when they were alone, her arms draped around Emma's neck.

"You know I have to now."

When the woman started crying, Emma teared up too.

"I know."

"I have to tell you something, Regina," Emma said slowly.

"Me first," Regina said quickly.

Emma hesitated, then allowed the woman to speak again.

"I think I love you," the Marine breathed quickly, as though she couldn't get the words out fast enough, hurrying through the uncomfortable moment as though she was tearing off a particularly painful band-aid. After some silence, she continued, "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say... I was going to say..."

"Yes?"

"I was going to say, 'I think I love you.'"

"Really?"

"Really," Emma confessed. "I told Henry."

"What did he say?" Regina asked anxiously.

"He said I had to tell you before I left, even though I was afraid to."

"He was right," the woman told her, immediately crashing their lips together.

That time, when they made love and Emma came, the blonde whimpered, "I love you. I do love you."

As she slid her fingers out of Emma's core, Regina repeated the words back to her.

* * *

"I don't want to say goodbye," Regina said in the morning, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Shh," Emma cooed. "It'll be alright. I'll be home before you know it."

"You've got another two years of service."

"But the tour won't last that long. I'll be able to come home for a couple weeks, at least..."

"Not long enough," Regina whimpered, burying her face in Emma's neck and crying into it.

"Don't cry, baby," Emma whispered. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it. Now that I've found you, I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'm going to come home."

"What if something happens? What if the war starts and you're out there?"

"Then I'll serve my country bravely."

"No!" Regina screamed, throwing a pillow off the bed and across the room. "You need to come home to me!"

"Does this mean we're going _steady_, Sergeant?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina nodded her head and told the sailor, "You're mine now."

"That," Emma said, "is exactly what I wanted to hear."

When they kissed, the brunette held the girl tightly.

"Come home to me."

With a nod, the blonde kissed the Marine again.

* * *

Regina lay in her bed, continuing to cry, as Emma boarded the submarine and fought hard not to do the same.

* * *

As the months passed, Emma became more and more sure that her lover had forgotten her, but back on land, Regina fell deeper and deeper in love with the girl every day.

Letter after letter, the Marine wrote, knowing that she couldn't send them, but keeping them to give the girl for when she returned.

152 long and painful days after her departure, Emma finally reached shore.

"EMMA SWAN!" Regina screamed, sobbing as the girl ran and leapt into her arms. "Goddammit, I missed you so much."

"I'm home, baby," Emma whispered. "I'm home." When Regina kept crying, Emma added, "Where's Henry? Where's my little buddy?"

This brought a big smile to Regina's face as she held the girl closer.

"He's in the car, honey, waiting for you."

Without another word, Emma grabbed the woman's hand and ran to the vehicle, throwing open the car door and pulling the boy out of the passenger seat.

"First of all," she giggled, "I call shotgun. And second of all... I missed you, little man!"

She hugged the boy tightly, and he hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Emma!" he cried, grinning and holding onto her.

"Hi, Henry."

The tears that spilled from Regina's eyes were warm and joyous, and when Emma saw them again, she began to cry too, still holding the boy in her arms.

"I missed you guys so much," Emma said, finally climbing into the passenger seat as Henry got in the back.

"We missed you too!" the boy said quickly.

"Good. I'd be sad if you both forgot about me!"

"Never!" he told her, grinning.

"You should see your family," Regina interjected with a sigh, biting her lip as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"And they should meet you," Emma responded.

"What? Really?"

"And Henry."

"Are you sure?"

"Take me home, Regina. It's time."

* * *

"Mom," Emma began, "this is Regina and Henry."

"Do you know her from work, dear?" Emma's mother asked.

"Sort of..." the girl said slowly.

"Oh?"

"I'm seeing her, Mom," Emma finally managed. "She's my lover."

Henry blinked and stared around at everyone in the room, and his mother did the same, waiting desperately for the awkward moment to end.

"Please tell me you're joking," the girl's mother said.

"No, I'm not. Mom... Dad... I love her."

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" her father spoke up.

"I wasn't ready, and I didn't think you'd take it well, after Neal."

"Neal, smeal," her father said with a smile. "We just want you to be happy, honey, and if this young woman and her son make you happy, then we're happy for you, and we'll welcome them into our family with pleasure."

"We _what?_" Emma's mother gasped, gaping at them.

"We're happy for them, Mary Margaret. _Aren't we?_" he hissed.

The mother sighed and sat down in a chair, saying, "I need a drink."

"We're going back to Regina's place now. I wanted to come by and introduce you and to tell you that I missed you both, but I'm not staying."

"You'll come see us tomorrow, won't you, honey?" her father asked.

"Please do, Emma," her mother added. "We've missed you."

"Yeah," the sailor said. "I'll be home tomorrow."

And with that, Emma, Regina, and Henry left the house, and headed towards a place that Emma could finally call 'home.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it for this story, guys. I hope you enjoyed it and that I gave you some feels along the way! I really enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you guys thought about it, so drop me a review, if you feel so inclined!**


End file.
